Blog użytkownika:Ad morteem/Kroniki Arendelle/ Księga Pierwsza/ Wpis Szósty
Elsa z niewielką eskortą udała się na rynek, coby kupić Annie prezent na imieniny. Oczywiście w obecnych okolicznościach kapitan gwardii był przeciwny, lecz to królowa miała ostatnie słowo. Matthew z początku cieszył się spędzając czas z królową, lecz po godzinie chodzenia, niewyobrażalnie się wynudził. Akcja- to był jego żywioł, adrenalina w czasie infiltracji, gdy dookoła byli wrogowie. Jednak teraz gdzie tylko nie spojrzał widział masy niepotrzebnych jego zdaniem rzeczy. Z kolei Elsa wyglądała na zadowoloną. W gruncie rzeczy kątem oka spoglądała na mężczyznę, notując iż jest coraz bliżej punktu krytycznego. Zastanawiała się na ile czasu starczy mu cierpliwości. Odeszła więc od stoiska kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą i zanotowała głębokie westchnienie za sobą. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, choć wiedziała, że denerwowanie kapitana straży, choć był jej przyjacielem nie za bardzo przystoi królowej. Teraz obróciła się do następnego straganu i z wielkim zainteresowaniem zaczęła oglądać dosyć topornie wyciosane drewniane pudełeczko. Matthew jeszcze raz posłał pełne irytacji spojrzenie królowej i ponownie westchnął. - Hmm, nie nie tego szukam - powiedziała Elsa kupcowi i odłożyła drewniany przedmiot Matthew mruknął coś pod nosem. - Co o tym uważasz Matthew? - zapytała Elsa i jak się spodziewała Matthew odpowiedział: - Jest świetne, piękne, idealne na prezent według mnie - Czy ja wiem hmm.. - odpowiedziała Elsa i poszła do następnego straganu, ale gdy się odwróciła, zobaczyła skupienie na twarzy kapitana. Czemuś się przyglądał. - Co jest? -zapytała Elsa - Widzisz tego mężczyznę we fioletowym kubraku, opiera się o ścianę na lewo. Tylko nie patrz na niego bezpośrednio - powiedział Elsa podniosła z blatu drewnianą figurkę i udając, że ją ogląda skierowała tam wzrok. Rzeczywiście był tam i kręcił się niespokojnie, wyraźnie na kogoś czekał. - To chyba normalne, że jeśli ktoś się spóźnia to ten który na niego czeka denerwuje się - zasugerowała - Zgodzę się z tobą, ale będę go mieć na oku, chodźmy dalej, za długo stoimy - powiedział Matthew Teraz mimowolnie, Elsa też spoglądała na ów człowieka, chodząc od straganu do straganu. Po chwili podszedł przechodzień potrącił go barkiem. Mężczyzna odburknął coś. - Królowo, on mu coś przekazał, jakąś kartkę lub list - szepnął Matthew - Coś za bardzo chciał to ukryć - zauważyła Elsa - To samo pomyślałem, i do tego mam przeczucie, jakiś szósty zmysł podpowiada mi, że coś tu nie gra - powiedział Matthew - To co robimy? - zapytała Elsa - Podejdę do niego i powiem - Stać, gwardia Arendelle! .Jak nie ma nic na sumieniu potulnie będzie stał, jak zacznie uciekać to znaczy, że ma coś za uszami - wyjaśnił - A co ja mam robić - zapytała się królowa - Jak zacznie uciekać możesz przebić go soplem - powiedział z miną niewiniątka Matthew - Bardzo śmieszne- prychnęła Elsa - Do roboty - powiedziała - Tak jest Wasza Wysokość - odparł skruszony i podszedł do mężczyzny. Nieznajomy przyglądał się królowej i jej małej świcie od dłuższej chwili. Przysiągłby że nawet na niego nie spojrzała, toteż gdy kapitan straży oderwał się od grupy i raźnym krokiem zbliżał się ku niemu był zaskoczony. Pomyślał, że może coś się stało za nim, co zwróciło jego uwagę a on sam pozostał anonimowy. Ucieczka w takim wypadku była niewskazana, ale człowiek zaczął powoli w wycofywać się z tego miejsca - Stać gwardia Arendelle!! - usłyszał za sobą głos. Teraz ewidentnie krzyczano do niego.,,Trzeba uciekać- pomyślał obcy". Jak pomyślał tak zrobił. Matthew był na to przygotowany, więc z miejsca ruszył za nim. Okazało się iż Matthew jest szybszy toteż zaczął go doganiać, lecz obcy korzystając ze stojącego przy murze wozu wskoczył do mieszkania przez otwarte okno. Matthew zaskoczony tym, zawahał się, lecz zrobił to samo. Mieszkanie było puste, mężczyzna usłyszał trzask drzwi prowadzących na klatkę schodową. Wybiegł i zobaczył biegnącego po schodach uciekiniera. Wybiegł za nim z kamienicy na podwórze. Akurat suszyło się tam pranie powieszone na linkach. Matthew zawadził głową o ręcznik który opadł na jego oczy. Zerwał go natychmiast. Uciekinier rozrzucał ubrania na prawo i lewo, pozostawiając wyraźną drogę za sobą. Wybiegł na główną ulicę, spojrzał za siebie, akurat by zobaczyć Matthew, wyłaniającego się z labiryntu prania. Pościg zaczął się na nowo. Obcy był już zmęczony, musiał coś wymyślić. Wbiegł w boczną uliczkę i schował się za uchylonymi drzwiami sklepu dysząc ciężko. Usłyszał tupot stóp na bruku. Matthew, który cały czas widział ofiarę, teraz zaskoczony przyspieszył biegu myśląc, że mężczyzna jest już za rogiem. Obcy widząc mijającego go kapitana poczekał chwilę i skierował się w stronę z której przyszedł. Matthew w biegu wpadł na gwardzistę za którym stała Elsa. - Gdzie on jest? - zapytała - Musiał was minąć! - powiedział kapitan Elsa chciała zaprzeczyć, lecz nagle coś zauważyła. Lodowe iskry wystrzeliły z jej palców zmieniając się w lodowe sople. Obcy odwrócił się i zrobił unik...ale nie dość szybko. Lodowy sopel przebił jego udo unieruchamiając go i sprawiając mu ogromny ból. Próbował wstać ale skończyło to się uwolnieniem fali szarpiącego, potwornego bólu. - Przepraszam- powiedziała Elsa - nie chciałam cię zranić kimkolwiek jesteś - Niech cię diabli parszywa wiedźmo.. ahh… - powiedział przykładając rękę do uda - Zamknij się łajdaku i siedź spokojnie, bo cie zwiążę - powiedział Matthew. Elsa roztopiła sopel i rana mężczyzny została opatrzona. Po wszystkim dwóch gwardzistów doprowadziło go do lochu, ale kapitan wpierw zabrał mu kopertę, którą miał w kieszeni. Rozerwał kopertę i przeczytał na głos: ,,Wszystko już gotowe, wracaj na Wyspy, zabierze cię ten sam statek co tydzień temu, stoi przy piątym stanowisku. Dobra robota” XYZ Matthew i Elsa zamyślili się. - Dla tego uciekał? - przerwała cisze Elsa - Widocznie jest to ważna informacja - powiedział Matthew - I zauważ ten ktoś gratuluje mu czegoś. - Ale czego? - dociekała królowa - Pewno czegoś złego, a to oznacza że trzeba to sprawdzić. - To może sprawdzimy co to za statek i kogo lub co wiózł? - zaproponowała Elsa - Wiemy że przypłynął tydzień temu, sprawdźmy w rejestrze portowym. - Wyśmienita myśl Wasza Wysokość, zgaduję, że nie zrazi cię informacja że może to być niebezpieczne?- zapytał Matthew - Ani trochę, przecież widziałeś jaka ze mnie niebezpieczna kobieta - uśmiechnęła się Elsa - W takim razie w drogę królowo, tylko nie przebijaj każdemu napotkanemu przechodniowi nogi - droczył się Matthew - Haha, bardzo śmieszne, zresztą to był przypadek, nie chciałam tego. - Tak tak wiem, wiem - odparł z powątpiewaniem Matthew Elsa westchnęła z irytacją, lecz trochę mimo wszystko było jej żal mężczyzny. W końcu przez nią cierpiał. Skrzywdziła człowieka Matthew zobaczył smutek Elsy - Przepraszam, ale nich ci nie będzie go żal. Zrobiłaś to co było słuszne. Jako królowa musisz to robić czy to w zarządzaniu państwem czy w takich sytuacjach jak ta - powiedział Matthew - Wiem tylko że nigdy nikogo tak nie skrzywdziłam - zwierzyła się Elsa - Jak mówiłem nie miej wyrzutów sumienia i zajmij umysł czymś, na przykład pomyśl nad nurtującą nas zagadką a nóż coś wymyślisz - powiedział Matthew, ale Elsa usłyszała ironię w jego głosie. - Sugerujesz coś? - zapytała - Że niby wątpisz w to? - Nie, nie Wasza Wysokość - odparł skruszony Matthew, ale widać było uśmiech w kącikach jego ust. - Jeszcze zobaczymy - powiedziała, udając urażoną Elsa. Lecz Matthew chyba przejrzał jej grę, bo nie przejął się zbytnio jej słowami. Elsa tylko pokręciła głową i poszła za nim do portu. = W pewnym oddaleniu od portu, ale też i miasta stał duży kamienny budynek. Było to biuro portowe. Tam właśnie kapitan każdego statku zawijającego do portu musiał się zameldować, powiedzieć co lub kogo przewozi i zapłacić cło. Informacje zapisywano w księdze zwanej rejestrem portowym. Jak zwykle przy wejściu stała straż, która w razie niesubordynacji ze strony co agresywniejszych kapitanów reagowała. Wcześniej odwiedzili port, a na piątym stanowisku jako żywo cumował statek. Elsa i Matthew pozdrowili strażników i weszli do środka. Za biurkiem siedział prawie łysy niski mężczyzna w okularach- zarządca Edvin. Po lewej stronie stało mnóstwo regałów, pomieszczenie wyglądało jak biblioteka. Zarządca podniósł wzrok znad wielkiej księgi. - Wasza Wysokość, Sir Matthew, witajcie, co mogę dla was zrobić? - powitał ich Edvin. - Chcielibyśmy odszukać informacje o statku z Wysp Południa o nazwie ,, Piorun”. Prawdopodobnie przypłynął tu tydzień temu - powiedziała Elsa - Oczywiście, już sprawdzam - powiedział Edvin i począł kartkować księgę. Po chwili zatrzymał się. - Tak tydzień temu przypłynął taki statek, na pokładzie nie było cennego ładunku, ale znajdował się na nim nowy ambasador Wysp. - Ambasador?- zdziwiła się Elsa - Przecież powinnam być o tym poinformowana, dostać listy uwierzytelniające, czemu ich nie dostarczyłeś? - podniosła głos - Ehmm....PPani jaa..znaczy..on powiedział że skieruje się prosto do ciebie, uwierzyłem mu - plątał się mężczyzna denerwując się coraz bardziej. - Pokaż list - rozkazała królowa Edvin wstał i skierował się do regału po lewej stronie biurka. Matthew poszedł za nim i zauważył siedzącą na krześle w głębi pokoju postać. Edvin zatrzymał się i zaczął szperać w książkach. Matthew zauważył, że spojrzał się w kąt pokoju nerwowo. - Edvin wszystko dobrze? - zapytał Matthew - Taak.. Sir,oczywiście, gdzie ja to upchnąłem - powiedział i zaśmiał się nerwowo, lecz nadal nic nie znalazł i kapitan pomyślał, że nie znajdzie. - Ty! pokaż się - krzyknął Matthew do siedzącej postaci. Edvin zamarł, postać wstała i zaczęła się zbliżać. Matthew zobaczył, że trzyma coś w dłoni. Obcy pochwycił Edvina, który krzyknął przestraszony i przystawił mu sztylet do gardła. - Stój Matthew!! - Jeden krok i on zginie, ty też wielmożna Pani nie wstawaj, jeśli nie chcesz by umarł!! Matthew wykonał polecenie. Zaalarmowani krzykiem dwaj strażnicy weszli do pomieszczenia. - I tak nie uciekniesz. Poddaj się to potraktuję cię łaskawie - powiedział Matthew - Hahaha!! Cały ty, zachowujesz się jakbyś był panem sytuacji!! Oo a co się stanie jak zrobię tak!!- powiedział obcy i poderżnął Edvinowi gardło. - Brać go!!- krzyknął Matthew do strażników, lecz oni nie posłuchali. Jeden z nich zamachnął się pałką by uderzyć go w głowę. Matthew zrobił unik ale pałka uderzyła go w bark. Drugi strażnik trafił już w głowę w skutek czego Matthew zamroczyło na chwilę, lecz gdy napastnik miał dobić Matthew coś wyrwało pałkę z jego rąk. Tyle wystarczyło kapitanowi. Wyprowadził prawy prosty i poprawił hakiem. Drugi strażnik musiał schować się za regałem by nie zostać trafiony lodową iskrą. Zabójca Edvina także zniknął w biblioteczce. Elsa podeszła do Matthew, który dobył sztyletu. - Wszystko dobrze?- zapytała - Nie - powiedział, ale musimy go powstrzymać. Elsa uklęknęła nad Edvinem, już się nie ruszał, wokół niego rosła plama krwi. -Zostań tu i pilnuj drzwi, żeby nie uciekł, a ja pójdę tam - powiedział Matthew i zagłębił się w mały labirynt. Ból rozsadzał mu głowę, miał mroczki przed oczami. Coraz mniej światła docierało do głębi pomieszczenia. ,,Muszę być czujny”- pomyślał mężczyzna. W tej samej chwili zza rogu wybiegł strażnik chcąc pchnąć go mieczem. Matthew nie przyjął uderzenia. Zszedł z linii ciosu wskutek czego strażnik trafił w próżnię. Gdy tracąc równowagę znalazł się blisko Matthew pchnął go sztyletem. Śmierć - taka kara była za zdradę w Arendelle. Został tylko tajemniczy obcy. Matthew usłyszał skrzypnięcie podłogi za nim. Błyskawicznie się odwrócił i zobaczył plecy obcego. Zdecydował się na rzut sztyletem. Nie trafił tam gdzie chciał, ale ugodził go w ramię. Do jego uszu dobiegł krzyk bólu. Teraz łatwo Matthew znalazł go po śladach z krwi. Siedział oparty o kredens próbując dosięgnąć rulon papieru, który leżał na meblu. Matthew podszedł i zabrał go z blatu. - Nic ci to nie da, on i tak postawi na swoim - wychrypiał i resztkami sił go zaatakował. Matthew odruchowo wyciągnął sztylet do przodu. Ostrze zagłebiło się w ciele aż po rękojeść. Mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na swoją pierś a potem osunął się w ciemność. Kapitan wrócił do Elsy, przy której już zgromadził się tuzin strażników. - Dwa trupy, jeden nieprzytomny, zajmijcie się tym - powiedział Matthew - Co to? - zapytała Elsa wskazując na papier w ręku Matthew - Coś co chciał przed nami ukryć - odpowiedział Rozwinął pergamin. Przeczytał - To listy uwierzytelniające ambasadora - powiedział - Pokaż - rozkazała Elsa Ona też je przejrzała i pokręciła głową. - Sfałszowany, pieczęć jest krzywa, uwierz mi widziałam ją nie raz. Osoba podająca się za ambasadora jest oszustem. Edvin pewnie też to zauważył, ale nie pozwolili mu o tym donieść - powiedziała Elsa - W takim razie trzeba będzie szanownemu ambasadorowi złożyć wizytę - powiedział Matthew - O tak koniecznie - potwierdziła królowa Tymczasem straże wyprowadziły zbuntowanego strażnika z budynku. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, zdrada..tak boli najbardziej - powiedział smutno Matthew. Elsa i Matthew byli w drodze do ambasady. - Co się stanie z tym zdrajcą? - zapytała Elsa, choć znała odpowiedź - Cóż, zdrada to zdrada, są jak wiesz tyko dwie kary, śmierć lub wygnanie - powiedział smutno Nie mogę uwierzyć że do tego dopuściłem - westchnął - To nie twoja wina, prowadzisz straż wzorowo. - Powinienem był .. - Chyba za dużo od siebie wymagasz, jesteś tylko człowiekiem - powiedziała Elsa - Tak mnie nauczono, perfekcji, dokładności ponad wszystko.. - odpowiedział Matthew, ale Elsa usłyszała załamanie się głosu - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?- zapytała. - E tam, zresztą zobacz oto ambasada- wskazał na żółty pałacyk- bo tak należałoby go nazwać. Był otoczony murkiem a przy bramie stało dwóch żołnierzy w barwach Wysp. Ambasada bowiem była eksterytorialna, czyli nie należała do terenu Arendelle tylko formalnie do Królestwa Wysp Południa Dlatego też królowa Elsa nie mogła rozkazać się wpuścić, choć powinno się to zrobić z szacunku dla monarchy zaprzyjaźnionego państwa. - Witajcie panowie, chciałabym wraz z Sir Matthew zobaczyć się z ambasadorem, czy jest w środku? - zapytała Elsa - Oczywiście królowo Elso, jest w środku, proszę - zaprosił ją jeden ze strażników - Dziękuję uprzejmie - odpowiedziała Elsa Matthew nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla Elsy. Zawsze potrafiła być opanowana, uprzejma, zachowywać kamienną twarz nawet na najnudniejszych posiedzeniach a nawet patrzeć spokojnie na martwych ludzi. Wiedział z drugiej strony iż jest ona wrażliwą osobą na czyjeś cierpienie i bardzo ją to porusza, choć nie daje po sobie tego poznać. W konsekwencji za zewnątrz wydaje się trochę zimna, opanowana a w środku jest ciepła, miła i współczująca. ,,Idealna królowa”- skwitował w myśli Matthew. W tym samym momencie Elsa płonęła gniewem. Zginął niewinny człowiek i nie zamierzała popuścić sprawcom. Tymczasem weszli do długiego korytarza na którego końcu znajdowały się dwuskrzydłowe drzwi do gabinetu ambasadora. Rzecz jasna tu też czuwał jeden żołnierz uzbrojony w halabardę. Ten nie okazał się równie uprzejmy co ci przy bramie. Zagrodził im drogę dość opryskliwie mówiąc że ambasador jest zajęty i mają przyjść później. Jako żywo za drzwiami rozlegały się śmiechy i głośne rozmowy. - Chce się widzieć z ambasadorem..Teraz - powiedziała Elsa, lecz już bardziej stanowczo - Mówiłem że.. - Czy wyraziłam się jasno żołnierzu? - Ee.. tak oczywiście królowo - uległ w końcu i otworzył drzwi. Elsa wkroczyła pierwsza, za nią Matthew. Była to duża sala z wieloma obrazami, kominkiem i dużym stołem na środku. Przy oknie stało duże dębowe biurko a przy kominku kanapa i dwa fotele. W środku zastali ambasadora wraz z trzema uzbrojonymi ludźmi. - Panie ambasadorze, a przepraszam może panie podający się za ambasadora, poddaj się sprawiedliwości a może będę łaskawa - powiedziała rozzłoszczona Elsa. Brzydziła się nim i zdawała sobie sprawę że przez niego zginął Edvin. Krępy człowieczek podniósł się zza biurka. - Miło was widzieć, spodziewałem się was..- powiedział i pstryknął palcami Boczne drzwi otworzyły się i wyszło z nich duch ludzi z kuszami, wycelowanymi w Elsę. Jednocześnie halabardzista podszedł z tyłu do Matthew, który nie protestował, zabrał mu miecz i cisnął go w kąt pokoju. - Dobrze, teraz milej będzie mi się rozmawiało - powiedział ambasador - Przyszliście po prawdę, dobrze wyjawię ją wam. Zastanawiacie się po co to wszystko. Pewnie myślicie, że to kolejna próba zabójstwa królowej - zaśmiał się szyderczo. Jednak mój Pan chce śmierci nie twojej a Anny! Elsa pobladła - Jeśli tylko ją tkniesz..! zaczęła Elsa - To co!?- Waleczny Matthew już jej nie obroni, jak wtedy przed trucizną, albo w czasie zasadzki o nie! - Tym razem Anna jest daleko w Hamarze ze swoim Kristoffkiem i tak się składa że jutro jest ceremonia pasowania nie? Szkoda by było żeby Anna skończyła z bełtem w sercu. Elsa nic nie odpowiedziała jednak gotowało się w niej. Matthew zaczerwienił się zły, lecz jakaś spokojna część jego umysłu analizowała słowa ambasadora - oszusta. Sprawa z trucizną mogła się zgadzać ale nie musiała, ale w czasie zasadzki rzeczywiście napastnicy nie zaatakowali Elsy lecz Annę. Nie królową a księżniczkę.. - No ale cóż teraz już nic nie zrobisz, będziesz żyła ze świadomością, że nie mogłaś ocalić ukochanej siostry, że byłaś bezradna.. Och jakie to smutne. A jeszcze… - ale nie dokończył. Elsa kierowana złością, nienawiścią i bezradnością rzuciła w niego paroma ostrymi soplami, które przebiły jego klatkę piersiową i przygwoździły go do ściany. Żołnierze byli zaskoczeni, nie zareagowali przez ułamek sekundy, lecz to wystarczyło Matthew. Zdążył w samą porę powalić Elsę na ziemię ratując ją przed lśniącymi bełtami, które z głuchym łomotem wbiły się w drewnianą ścianę. Będąc na ziemi podciął halabardzistę, wyrwał mu z ręki broń, dźgnął go w czoło kolcem u dołu drzewca i stanąl by stawić czoła innym przeciwnikom. Jeden natarł z nabijaną kolcami maczugą, lecz kapitan dysponując o wiele dłuższą bronią pchnął go szpicem. Napastnik zamarł przebity żelastwem. Ale Matthew nie miał już czasu by wyszarpnąć broń z ciała napastnika i użyć jej przeciw innym. Dwóch kuszników zbliżało się obchodząc stół, lecz nagle cała podłoga i wszystkie ściany skuł lód. Zimne powietrze wypełniło pomieszczenie, aż zabrało Matthew dech. Jeden napastnik przewrócił się na lodzie i niefortunnie wyrżnął kolanem o posadzkę wybijając je. Na razie nie stanowił zagrożenia wijąc się z bólu. Lecz Matthew nie uzbrojony musiał stawić czoła trzem napastnikom. Elsa kiwała się w tył i w przód cicho zawodząc. Żołdak natarł ze sztyletem Matthew zrobił unik, lecz zaatakował ponownie pchnięciem. Tym razem kapitan zrobił unik w lewo obrócił się i złapał wroga za nadgarstek stojąc tyłem do niego mając jego rękę pod pachą. Matthew uderzył go głową w nos co osłabiło jego uchwyt. Sztylet upadł na ziemię z brzękiem. Ale kolejny napastnik zamachnął się na niego mieczem. Mężczyzna użył wroga jako żywej tarczy, miecz wylądował na jego plecach. Napastnik zawył z bólu i Matthew puścił go. Podniósłszy sztylet z ziemi zobaczył że jeden z żołnierzy idzie do Elsy. Wyćwiczonym przez setki godzin ruchem złapał sztylet za ostrze i rzucił. Nóż wbił się w bok oprawcy, krew poleciała na lodową posadzkę, ale Matthew stał bezbronny w obliczu człowieka uzbrojonego w miecz, próbował robić uniki, ale w końcu napastnik zepchnął go do kąta pomieszczenia. Już nie miał gdzie uciekać. Pomoc mogła przyjść tylko z jednej strony. - Elsa!!- krzyknął Napastnik uniósł już miecz do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. ,,A więc tak zginę”- pomyślał Matthew patrząc na czubek miecza, tak głupio było ginąć bezbronnym. Wolał umrzeć z mieczem w ręku. Ujrzał w oczach tamtego błysk, wiedział, że zaraz będzie po wszystkim...I rzeczywiście było. Miecz żołnierza momentalnie skuł lód, oręż pękł i rozleciał się w ręku żołdaka. Matthew widząc szansę wyszarpnął bełt ze ściany i wbił go w szyję mężczyzny, który zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł na ziemię krztusząc się krwią. Ten z wybitym kolanem chciał umknąć, lecz znowu się poślizgnął i tym razem przywalił łbem o stół. Matthew podszedł do Elsy leżącej na ziemi. Płakała, bo po raz pierwszy zabiła istotę ludzką, płakała bo przez nią Matthew mógł zginąć i płakała bo jej siostra zginie a ona jest za daleko by jej pomóc. Matthew zawahał się przez chwilę ale objął ją ramieniem i przytulił. Elsa nie miała nic przeciwko i płakała w jego rękaw. - Jestem ... potworem - wychrypiała - Nie, nie jesteś. Musiałaś to zrobić w obronie własnej. Pamiętasz co ci mówiłem o obowiązkach? Inaczej byśmy zginęli rozumiesz? Uratowałaś nas! - starał się przemówić do niej Matthew - Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, nigdy! - dalej rozpaczała Elsa - Nie możesz tak mówić, nie możesz się poddać, my nie możemy Elsa przestała płakać i wyszeptała: - Anna... Anna zginie... - Uratujemy ją, uda się jak zawsze, musisz tylko. to uwierzyć. - Jak? Od Hamaru dzielą nas góry , co najmniej trzy dni drogi a uroczystość jutro! - Zdążymy, weźmiemy najlepsze konie, zatrzymamy się na parę chwil w nocy. Dotrzemy do miasta przed południem obiecuję, Elsa musisz być silna dla Anny i.. dla mnie i dla całego królestwa - powiedział Matthew Elsa wstała z ziemi, miała ochotę zwymiotować widząc całe pomieszczenie we krwi, lecz powstrzymała się. Rękawem otarła łzy z twarzy. - Tak, trzeba wierzyć, dziękuje Matthew, za wszystko.., nie mamy czasu ruszajmy. - Już się robi Pani, ale tu mogą być wskazówki dotyczące ataku. Poszukam, a ty może wyjdź stąd na razie - Masz rację - zgodziła się kobieta, wyszła i z pokoju i podparła się o ścianę by nie upaść. Po niedługiej chwili Matthew wyszedł z pokoju z mapą z zaznaczonymi dwoma literami X - Co to ? - zapytała Matthew, gdy pokazał jej dokument Matthew zamyślił się - Niestety nie wiem - powiedział Elsa przyjrzała się bliżej. Jak przez mgłę coś sobie przypomniała - Chyba wiem to.. to jest katedra w Hamarze .Pierwszy X to miejsce pasowania - tam będzie Anna - Drugi to chyba.... - Galeria, balkon!! - powiedział Matthew - Tak, już pamiętam! - Dobrze wynośmy się, idziemy do pałacu, bierzemy konie i zapasy i ruszamy - zaproponował Matthew - Dobrze, dobrze tylko proszę pomóż mi, słabo mi i boli mnie głowa - powiedziała Elsa słabym głosem Matthew nie powiedział nic, tylko skłonił się i pozwolił by królowa oparła się o niego. Po chwili byli już w korytarzu idąc prawie tak jakby nic nie stało się w pokoju za nimi.. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania